After a Year He Left Me
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: Dia telah pergi. Membuatnya sedih tak terhingga. Untung dia masih punya teman terbaik, namun? Kisah Yukimura dan Sorachi Azure (Own Chara)
1. Chapter 1

Hangatnya musim semi tidak bisa mengalahkan perasaan dalam dadanya. Dia begitu takut mengakui kenyataan bahwa orang yang ia cintai sudah pergi. Sudah setahun berlalu...

"Apakah..dia melihatku sekarang?"

* * *

**AFTER A YEAR HE LEFT ME**

**FanFiction SENGOKU BASARA © CAPCOM**

Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang tengah berdiri dibawah pohon sakura besar. Kelopak-kelopak berwarna _pink_ berguguran dengan indahnya tertiup angin. Suasana musim semi yang indah, namun tidak bagi laki-laki berambut coklat ini. Hatinya sedang dirundung sedih bukan kepalang. Hatinya hancur serasa dipalu, hancur berkeping-keping. Ditangannya, ia menggenggam beberapa tangkai bunga mawar merah.

Rupanya dibawah pohon sakura yang tinggi ini, terdapat sebuah makam. Sebuah batu nisan tertancap diatas gundukan tanah itu. Tertulis :

_Disini terbaring Date Masamune_

Sang lelaki yang sejak tadi berdiri menggenggam bunga mawar merah itu tak tahan membendung air matanya. Entah siapa Date Masamune yang terbaring disana, yang jelas orang ini telah membuat lelaki berbaju serba merah ini menangis terisak.

"YUKI-CHAN!" Panggil seseorang dari jauh.

Mendengar itu, lelaki yang diketahui bernama Yukimura ini, langsung terpelanjat lalu menghapus air matanya.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut sebahu berwarna coklat, tengah berdiri dibelakang Yukimura. Wanita itu memiliki mata berwarna merah scarlet yang sangat indah. Ditangannya, terdapat beberapa batang dupa.

"So—Sorachi-dono?" Pekik Yukimura kaget melihat sosok temannya muncul dibelakangnya.

"Hey, ini kubawakan beberapa dupa…." Ujar wanita bernama Sorachi itu dan menyerahkan dupa itu pada Yukimura.

Setelah beberapa saat berdoa, mereka berdua duduk sebentar dibawah rindangnya pohon sakura. Musim semi memang musim yang sangat indah. Banyak sekali bunga bermekaran dan menambah keindahan alam.

Sorachi menatap temannya itu yang sedari tadi murung terus. Karena tak tahan, tanpa sadar ia sudah menjitak dahi Yukimura.

Yukimura yang terkejut lantas meringis kesakitan, "Sorachi-dono…, apa yang anda lakukan…?" Ujarnya sambil terus meirngis.

"Kau ini, baru setahun saja sudah _down_ begitu, bagaimana kalau sudah 10 tahun?" Ujar Sorachi berusaha menyemangati Yukimura.

Yukimura hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ocehan temannya. Semua ini berawal ketika setahun yang lalu…

(_Flashback mode ON_)

* * *

"Lagi-lagi hanya dapat nilai 30…" Ujar Yukimura sebal sambil menghela napas. Memang disekolah, Yukimura tidak pandai dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Tidak pernah ia mendapatkan nila bagus, jangankan bagus, lolos angka 50 pun tidak.

"Yuki-chan…semangatlah!" Ujar teman Yukimura yang tidak lain adalah Sorachi. Waktu itu mereka masih duduk di bangku kelas 6 SD.

"_A—arigatou, _Sorachi-dono…" Seulas senyum pilu mengembang di pipi pria berbandana merah ini. Membuat Sorachi semakin geram saja.

"Kau ini, serius senyum atau tidak, sih?!" Saking kesalnya, Sorachi sampai menendang Yukimura dengan kerasnya. Maklum, Sorachi adalah atlet pedang dan wushu, jadi tidak heran kekuatannya besar.

"A—aduh, Sorachi-dono…, kenapa, sih?" Yukimura masih meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pantatnya yang sakit lantara ditendang Sorachi tadi.

"Humph.." Sorachi hanya mendengus, mendengus puas lebih tepatnya.

Tiba-tiba ide cemerlang muncul di kepala Sorachi.

"Hem, Yuki-chan, daripada sedih dapat nilai jelek, mending kita jajan dango saja..!" Ujar Sorachi dengan nada menantang sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya dengan yakin.

Mendengar kata 'dango' , awan gelap dikepala Yukimura langsung berubah menjadi pelangi indah. "AYO, SORACHI-DONO!" Pekik Yukimura gembira sambil menggaet tangan Sorachi dengan semangat.

'_Ini anak, kalau sudah dengar kata dango, baru semangat dia_…' Gumam Sorachi dalam hati. Namun dihatinya, ia senang melihat teman kecilnya itu senang.

Diwarung dango sederhana didekat sebuah taman, Sorachi dan Yukimura duduk di bangku panjang depan kios. Dengan lahap, Yukimura memakan dangonya sedikit demi sedikit. Sorachi hanya menatap temannya itu sambil menyesap teh hijau hangatnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ah~ Terima kasih atas makanannya!" Pekik Yukimura. Wajahnya tampak sangat lega dan bahagia.

"_So_, sudah lega? Sudah senang?" Sorachi bertanya bertubi-tubi pada Yukimura. Yukimura menggangguk dengan senangnya.

"Ahahaha, ya sudah, aku yang bayar nanti…" Ujar Sorachi sambil memakan dango pertamanya. Mendengar itu, Yukimura mengulas senyum yang paling lebar, karena ia senang ia ditraktir temannya.

"Habis ini, temani aku pergi ke apartemen Date-sensei, ya, Sorachi-dono?" Ujar Yukimura sambil meminum teh hijaunya. Sorachi hanya mengangguk dan tidak menatap wajah Yukimura. Pandangannya tertuju pada dango yang sedang ia santap.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju gang apartemen Date-sensei yang mereka bicarakan sejak tadi. Date-sensei adalah guru privat bahasa Inggris Yukimura. Karena Yukimura selalu dapat nilai jelek dalam mata pelajaran ini, makanya orangtuanya memberikannya les privat.

"_Arigatou_, Sorachi-dono, sudah menemaniku…" Ujar Yukimura sambil membungkuk sopan. Melihat itu, Sorachi hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengusap rambut panjang Yukimura.

"Halah, sudahlah, tadi 'kan yang minta. Kalau ada perlu, datang main saja…" Ujar Sorachi dengan nada menggoda.

Mendengar itu, muka Yukimura bersemu merah. "A—iya…, tentu…" Ujarnya gagap. Ia terkadang malu kalau ada di dekat Sorachi. Entah kenapa.

Tiba-tiba saja suara derap langkah terburu-buru menggema dilantai apartemen itu. Seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang bergelombang dan tampak mengembang, sedang berjalan setengah berlari. Wanita itu mengenakan kacamata berwarna biru dan syal biru muda mengalungi lehernya.

Melihat Yukimura dan Sorachi didepan pintu apartemennya, wanita itu cukup terkejut.

"_Aneki_..?" Sorachi melihat wanita berusia kurang lebih 21 tahun itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Rena-dono?" Yukimura melihat wanita bernama Rena itu dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Sorachi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, Sanada-chan, _Imouto_?" Wanita dewasa itu menanyakan pada mereka berdua alasan mereka disini.

Rena ini, adalah istri Date-sensei, yang juga merupakan kakak tertua dikeluarga Sorachi. Ia merupakan orang yang lumayan dingin, tapi juga berwibawa. Sebenarnya, beda dengan Sorachi, yang urakan dan juga kadang kasar.

"_A—ano_, aku datang kesini..mau bertemu Date-sensei…" Seru Yukimura dengan tatapan tak berdosa. Mendengar itu, Rena langsung berdiri kaku dengan air muka yang sangat pucat.

"_Aneki_..?" Sorachi memanggil kakaknya yang berdiri kaku di lorong.

"Date..sudah…tidak ada…" Ujar Rena terbata-bata. Mendengar itu, Sorachi langsung mengerti dan terkejut bukan main. Sementara Yukimura, menatap kakak-beradik itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa maksud Rena-dono? Date-sensei pindah? Pindah kemana?" Yukimura terus mengajukan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada wanita itu. Sementara Sorachi, masih berdiri kaku dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Yukimura.

"Date…telah meninggal…." Ujar Rena berat.

* * *

Hem..., rada ga jelas ya critanya ._.

ya udah, yang penting readers kehibur!

RnR pelase ;) /


	2. Chapter 2

**AFTER A YEAR HE LEFT ME**

**FanFiction SENGOKU BASARA © CAPCOM**

* * *

_Dia…meninggal_?

* * *

Di sebuah Rumah Sakit, Yukimura, Sorachi, dan Rena duduk di kursi dekat meja pembayaran. Jenazah Date masih ada di ruang otopsi. "Yuki-chan…" Sorachi duduk disamping Yukimura dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Sementara Yukimura masih diam seribu bahasa. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya gurunya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

'_Yukimura, kau harus mendapatkan nilai diatas 80!'_

"Date-sensei…"

'_Baik, Date-sensei! Bila aku berhasil, kau harus mentraktirku 10 piring dango, sensei!'_

"Kenapa….?"

'_Heh, baiklah, tapi jika kau gagal, kau harus mengudangku makan malam dirumahmu. Akan kumakan semua makan malammu!'_

'_Ayo, siapa takut, aku tidak akan kalah, Date-sensei!'_

Seorang dokter melangkah melewati mereka bertiga dan berhenti di depan mereka. Rupanya dialah yang merawat Date disaat terakhir hidupnya.

"Jadi dokter…?" Rena memulai percakapan.

Dokter itu mengambil napas panjang, lalu berkata, "Kanker paru-paru. Karena sudah sangat parah, kami tidak bisa menolongnya lagi…" .

"Begitu…" Ucap Rena lirih. Sorachi hanya diam, begitu juga dengan Yukimura.

"Permisi…" Dokter itu membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Harusnya…" Yukimura mulai angkat bicara. Sorachi dan Rena berpaling kearah Yukimura yang masih tertunduk.

"…harusnya aku mengajak Date-sensei makan malam dirumahku hari ini…" Ujarnya lagi.

"Taruhan lagi…?" Tanya Rena. Lalu dibalas anggukan Yukimura.

Sorachi mulai menggertakan giginya. Ia paling tidak suka keadaan yang seperti ini, ia lalu merangkul Yukimura. Yang membuat lelaki ini lumayan terkejut.

"Yuki…kalau kau sedih….menangis saja…, itu wajar…" Ujar Sorachi masih merangkul Yukimura.

"Heh, aku ini 'kan laki-laki.." Balas Yukimura dengan senyum remeh.

"Heh, hatiku tahu kau akan menangis…" Balas Sorachi lagi.

Yukimura tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Ia pun menangis.

Menangis dalam dekapan sahabatnya

(_Flashback mode OFF_)

* * *

"Sudahlah, Yuki-chan…itu masa lalu…" Ujar Sorachi seraya menepuk pundak Yukimura.

"…" Yukimura diam. Ia terlalu larut pada kenangan pahit masa lalunya tersebut.

Sorachi lalu berdiri, tidak tahan duduk terus. "Nah, ayo pulang! Ada setumpuk PR Inggris menunggu!" Serunya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku.

Yukimura tersentak. Ia baru ingat ada setumpuk PR Inggris yang diberikan guru mereka. Dan mereka mengerjakannya selama liburan ini.

'_Tanpa Date-sensei…, PR-ku tidak akan selesai_…' Gumam Yukimura makin sedih.

Saat dia menoleh, Sorachi sudah melangkah cukup jauh darinya. "So—Sorachi-dono!" Yukimura berusaha menyusulnya.

* * *

"_A—ano_, Sorachi-dono…" Yukimura berjalan sejajar dengan Sorachi.

"Yuki-chan…cukup…Sorachi" Ujar Sorachi sambil memasang tampang kurang senang pada Yukimura. Usut ga usut, Sorachi tidak suka Yukimura memanggilnya dengan sebutan '-dono' , tapi ia membiarkannya.

"Um…, Sorachi—ah, jangan, ah! Ga enak dengernya!" Keluh Yukimura.

"Humph, padahal kita seangkatan, ga usah pake '-dono'…" Tukas Sorachi cepat.

"Heehh, tapi kau setahun lebih tua dariku…" Seru Yukimura dengan muka memelas. Melihat itu, Sorachi langsung merasa _ilfeel_.

"Itu bukan jawaban!" Tukas Sorachi lagi.

Akhirnya Yukimura hanya bisa memasang muka cemberut, karena kalah berdebat dengan Sorachi. Sorachi sendiri puas berhasil menjahili Yukimura. Yah, itu memang hobby-nya semenjak mereka menjadi teman.

Kemudian Sorachi mengulurkan tangannya, lalu meletakkan kepala Yukimura diatas pundaknya, sambil tetap berjalan. Alhasil Yukimura menjadi _blushing_.

"Hehehe.., kalau begitu, kau jadi adikku saja…" Tukas Sorachi dengan nada seram. Mendengar itu, rona merah di wajah Yukimura makin menjadi-jadi.

"Akh—apa? Ah, itu…" Yukimura gagap bukan main. Salah tingkah lebih tepatnya. Membuat Sorachi semakin ingin menjahilinya.

"Hem…, _ano_, Sora-tan…" Yukimura kembali bicara.

Mendengar bahasa Yukimura yang baru lagi, membuat Sorachi _sweatdrop_.

'_Hish, ini lagi panggilannya…_' Gumamnya sambil mendesah pelan. "Apa, Yuki?" Tanyanya balik. Mendengar Sorachi memanggilnya tanpa '-chan' , membuat Yukimura agak kaget.

"Ini…boleh ga, aku…bikin PR dirumahmu…?" Ujarnya lagi. Seulas senyum terkembang lagi di wajah datar Sorachi.

"Tentu!" Ujarnya.

* * *

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah kediaman Sorachi. Rumah yang cukup sederhana, namun kelihatannya nyaman. Di depan pintu masuk, tertulis nama marga keluarga Sorachi :

_Azure_

Nama yang keren untuk sebuah marga.

Yukimura melirik arlojinya sedikit. Sudah jam setengah 3 sore. Ia takut keluarga Sorachi sudah datang semua.

"Aku pulang…" Seru Sorachi seraya membuka pintu rumahnya. Jantung Yukimura berdetak kencang. Baru pertama ini dia mengunjungi rumah seorang perempuan, ia penasaran seperti apa kira-kira rumah Sorachi.

"Ya? Oh, Sorin sudah pulang, wah, bawa teman lagi.." Seseorang menyembul keluar dari balik dapur. Rupanya itu ibu Sorachi yang sedang memasak. Ia agak terkejut saat melihat kehadiran Yukimura disini.

"Ibu, ini Sanada Yukimura, teman yang sering kubicarakan itu…" Ujar Sorachi memperkenalkan Yukimura. Yukimura agak kaget, apa Sorachi sering membicarakannya?

"Oo, jadi dia Sanada-chan itu…, salam kenal…" Ibu Sorachi melangkah keluar lalu menjabat tangan Yukimura dengan antusias. Yukimura hanya tersenyum tipis.

Lalu Sorachi mengambil meja bundar kecil dan meletakkannya dipinggir pintu geser berkaca. Yukimura pun duduk disana.

"Tunggu, ya, kuambil buku dan cemilan dulu…" Ujarnya lalu naik ke tangga atas.

"Sanada-chan?" Sebuah suara menggema disekitar ruang tamu. Yukimura pun menoleh ke asal suara.

Rupanya itu Rena. Dia habis pulang belanja, terbukti dari kantung belanjaan yang banyak ada di genggamannya.

"Sedang belajar…?" Tanyanya lagi. Dibalas dengan anggukan Yukimura.

"Yuki, _sorry_ lama.., eh, Aneki!" Ujar Sorachi kaget melihat Rena ada di ruang tamu.

"Hati-hati, Sorin…, nanti gelasnya tumpah.." Rena segera menyambar buku Sorachi dan meletakkannya di meja. Sorachi meletakkan coklat panas di meja itu juga. Asapnya membuat wajah Yukimura yang agak dingin menjadi sedikit hangat.

"Aku tinggal, ya, selamat belajar…" Rena meninggalkan ruang tamu sambil membawa belanjaannya.

Lalu mereka mulai bekerja. Pena mereka menggores permukaan buku mereka dnegan lincahnya. Hingga pena milik Yukimura berhenti dan mulai kebingungan.

"Menemukan masalah, Yuki?" Tanya Sorachi tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya.

"Iya, soal ini…" Jawab Yukimura sambil menunjuk soal yang dimaksud.

Sorachi menatap soal itu sebentar.

"Ah, ini. Ini adalah WH Question. Disini kau disuruh memilih antara _who, what, _atau _where_ pada isian titik-titik ini. Lihat. Disoal ini, kalimatnya, '__did you go last week_?' . Nah, ini 'kan menunjukkan keterangan tempat, lalu—"

"Ah, aku tahu! Akhirnya aku mengerti, _arigatou_, Sora-tan.." Ujar Yukimura langsung memotong kalimat Sorachi. Sorachi sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul lalu menyesap sedikit coklat panasnya.

Satu jam mereka mengerjakan tugas menumpuk itu. "SELESAI!" Teriak Yukimura dengan gembira. Sorachi hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan melegakan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kau harus belajar lebih giat, Yuki, soalnya soal-soal ini pasti keluar di ulangan nanti…" Ucap Sorachi sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangannya.

"AAHH?! Apa?! Tidak mungkin!" Teriakan ala Yukimura menggema di seluruh ruang tamu. Sorachi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengarnya.

"Sora-tan, ajari aku…, yaa…" Pinta Yukimura. Memohon.

"Hem…, tapi ga gratis…" Ujarnya penuh kelicikan.

"Apa syaratnya?" Tukas Yukimura dengan semangat '45.

Sorachi tersenyum, "Kalau kau berhasil menembus angka 85, aku akan mentraktirmu _chocolate pudding_ yang dijual di tokonya Tsuruhime!" Ujar Sorachi dengan nada menantang.

"Ap—85?" Yukimura kaget bukan kepalang. Dulu ia sempat berjanji pada Date-sensei akan menembus angka 80, tapi hasilnya, ia dapat nilai 30. Sekarang, nilai 85? Apa ia bisa melampauinya?

"Tapi…" Sorachi meneruskan kalimatnya. "…jika kau gagal, kau harus mentraktirku _everlasting pudding_!" Pekik Sorachi.

Yukimura semakin shock. Ia tahu, harga satu porsi _everlasting pudding_ itu 1500 yen, dan jika ia gagal, ia harus mentraktir Sorachi pudding mahal namun enak itu. Namun akhirnya setelah menimang-nimang..

"Baik! Aku, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, menerima tantangan Azure Sorachi dengan semangat berkobar!" Seru Yukimura seraya mengobarkan semangatnya itu.

Sambil tetap menopang dagu, senyum licik mengembang di wajah Sorachi, "_Okay_, ingat, jika kau menang, aku mentraktirmu _chocolate pudding_ seharga 1650 yen dan jika kau gagal, kau harus mentraktirku _everlasting pudding_ seharga 1500 yen!"

"Tentu saja!"

* * *

chapter 02 End. RnR please \ XD /


	3. Chapter 3

**AFTER A YEAR HE LEFT ME**

**FanFiction SENGOKU BASARA © CAPCOM**

_Is this a fate? I don't know…_

_Is Aniki really take me away? From him…_

_I'm sorry, maybe I can't together with you from now on…_

_But I will always be at your side…forever…_

* * *

Jarinya bergetar hebat. Giginya mengigit bibirnya dengan keras, hingga tersayat kecil. Keringat dingin tak kunjung berhenti untuk mengalir. Jantungnya berdegup hebat seperti orang habis berlari berpuluh-puluh kilometer, dan napasnya terengah-engah.

Yukimura berdiri kaku didepan ruang gawat darurat Rumah Sakit. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengucapkan puluhan doa kepada _Kami-sama_, ia berharap sahabat terbaiknya itu akan segera sadar dan bisa bersamanya lagi.

"Sorachi-dono…" Sesekali Yukimura memanggil Sorachi dengan suara bergetar.

Tak lama berselang, keluarga Sorachi datang menuju Rumah Sakit tersebut. Ayah, ibu, Rena, dan Saica, semuanya datang. Mereka melihat Yukimura dengan tatapan heran.

Sesaat seorang dokter keluar dari ruang gawat darurat itu. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya, terlebih Yukimura. Yukimura langsung berlari mendekati dokter itu dengan tatapan _deathglare_.

"Dokter, bagaimana—bagaimana keadaan Sorachi-dono?" Tanyanya dengan panik. Ibu Yukimura berusaha menenangkan Yukimura, namun ia tetap saja panik.

"Maafkan aku, nak…" Dokter itu angkat bicara. "Saya tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Luka di otaknya sungguh parah. Ia tidak mungkin hidup lama. Kalaupun iya, dengan cara operasi sekalipun, ia akan lumpuh total selamanya…" Ujarnya dengan nada lirih.

Hati Yukimura serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum. Ia pun menarik kerah baju dokter itu.

"Kalau lumpuh kaki saja tidak apa-apa, kan, dok?! Selamatkan dia, kumohon…" Pintanya dengan sangat, namun dokter itu menggeleng lemas.

"Bukan hanya lumpuh kaki, ia tidak akan bisa bicara, berjalan, mengunyah, dan melakukan aktifitas normal kembali…selamanya…" .

"Ap—" Yukimura terbata lalu terdiam.

"Saat ini ia sudah sadar, namun kondisinya sangat lemah. Ia bisa bicara sedikit…silahkan kalau kalian mau bicara padanya…permisi.." Ujar dokter itu seraya pergi.

"Sanada-chan..kau temui dia duluan…" Ujar Rena.

"Tap—tapi, kalian 'kan keluarganya?" Yukimura berpaling.

"Tidak. Kau yang harus menemuinya dulu…" Saica mulai angkat bicara.

Yukimura mengangguk. Ia pun segera masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Disana, Sorachi terbaring dengan jarum infuse dimana-mana. Alat untuk melihat pola detak jantungnya, bergerak perlahan dan nampak pelan. Yukimura pun berada disamping Sorachi sekarang.

Dengan kepala dibalut perban, Sorachi masih dapat bernapas, walau napasnya terdengar putus-putus dan memburu. Kepalanya bergerak perlahan kearah kiri, lalu melihat Yukimura yang berdiri disampingnya.

Yukimura tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Mata wanita yang tampak ceria dan membara, kini hanya menatap kosong. Tidak ada tatapan cerah dan mengejek seperti yang ia lihat biasanya. Yukimura pun menggenggam tangan Sorachi.

"Yuki..Yukimura…." Panggilnya pelan.

"Ya, ya, Sorachi-dono, aku disini…" Yukimura mulai nampak panik.

"Kau…selamat…." Seulas senyum tipis mengembang diwajahnya. Senyum yang biasanya.

"Tapi kau tidak, Sorachi-dono…" Yukimura menggenggam tangan Sorachi lebih kuat. Kesedihannya tidak bisa ia tutupi.

"Kalau aku…tidak usah dikhawatirkan…" Ujar Sorachi lagi.

"Yuki…" Panggil Sorachi lembut. Yukimura mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Sorachi.

Kecupan hangat mendarat dikeningnya. Yukimura lantas saja tergagap lalu mundur beberapa senti dari Sorachi. Ia hanya tersneyum tipis.

"Itu…dari Date-sensei…." Sorachi bicara lagi. Lalu Sorachi bangkit kembali dan menatap kearah Yukimura.

Kecupan lain mendarat dipipi lelaki berbandana merah ini. Yukimura kembali tergagap dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sorachi.

"Dan itu…dariku…" Ujar Sorachi lagi. Ia lalu tidur lagi di tempat tidur.

Padangan Sorachi mendadak kabur. Alat untuk melihat pola jantung itu mendadak berbunyi juga. Garis-garis semerawut itu bergerak semakin kebawah, dan kebawah. Lantas saja Yukimura panik.

"Sorachi-dono! Bertahanlah…." Yukimura menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Yuki…dengar…" Sorachi berbicara dengan nada terbata.

"Aku…berterima kasih kau sudah menjadi sahabatku…walaupun kadang aku sering menjahilimu…dan segalanya. Tapi sepertinya…takdir tidak memperbolehkan kita terus bersama…." .

Yukimura terpelanjat. Napas Sorachi semakin memburu.

_Please, a little longer…, I want to talk to him for the last time…_

"…nampaknya _Aniki_ akan menjemputku…aku bisa bayangan dirinya dimataku…" Sorachi mulai menitikkan air mata, begitu juga dengan Yukimura.

"Sorachi-dono…aku tidak ingin kau pergi…kau adalah sahabatku…" Ujar Yukimura dengan nada bergetar.

Senyum Sorachi kembali terkembang ditengah air matanya yang jatuh. Ia pun berusaha menggerakkan tangannya.

Memeluk Yukimura.

"Yuki…aku…aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu…" Sorachi berkata lagi. Membuat telinga Yukimura panas.

"…" Sorachi sempat terdiam. Lalu ia melihat tatapan Yukimura.

"Apa kau…senang…?"

"Tidak, aku tidak senang Sorachi-dono pergi!" Yukimura memeluk Sorachi dengan eratnya. Sorachi hanya diam didalam pelukan lelaki ini.

Rasanya hangat. Punggung Yukimura lebar, ya, gumam Sorachi dalam hatinya. Ia merasa, Yukimura sudah dewasa. Seulas senyum kembali terlihat diwajah putih pucatnya. Lalu ia meminta Yukimura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah..cukup…Yuki…_Aniki_ sudah menunggu…" Sorachi mengelus pipi Yukimura. Yukimura semakin sedih. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras.

"Terima kasih dan…aku…mencintaimu…" Sorachi pun menutup matanya perlahan.

_Yes, you can take me now. Bye, Yukimura..._

**NIIIIIITTTTT**

Garis yang terlihat sekarang datar. Datar dan datar terus. Tidak ada tanda pergerakan. Yukimura hanya menatap kosong wajah Sorachi. Wajah yang damai. Senyum abadi terkembang diwajahnya, senyum terakhir yang bisa dilihat Yukimura.

Hati Yukimura terasa hancur berkeping-keping…

_Ah, Yuki-chan cengeng! Masa segitu saja nangis..?!_

Kenapa dia yang harus pergi…kenapa tidak aku…?

_Eh, kau pernah mencoba Everlasting Pudding itu? Nampaknya enak…_

Kalau saja dia tidak menyelamatkanku…

_Kalau kau menang, aku akan mentraktirmu Chocolate Pudding. Tapi jika gagal, kau harus mentraktirku Everlasiting Pudding…_

Aku ingin terus melihat senyumannya…terus…

_Aku…mencintaimu…._

"Ya, aku juga…mencintai Sorachi-dono…, sial, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang…?" Yukimura tersenyum pahit. Penyesalan dalam merasuki hatinya.

_Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyatakannya padanya…_

* * *

Sudah setahun berlalu sejak insiden itu, musim semi yang indah menyambut tahun ini dengan anggunnya. Lelaki ini hanya duduk termenung sendiri dibawah rimbunnya pohon sakura yang tengah berbunga.

Kini disampingnya, terdapat dua makam. Yang satu, milik guru tercintanya, Masamune Date. Dan yang ada disebelahnya…

Makam wanita yang pernah ia cintai.

Yukimura menatap kosong kelopak sakura yang berguguran terkena angin. Warna pink _peach_ yang indah menghiasi langit tahun baru.

"Yuki…" Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Yukimura.

Seorang wanita dengan gaun serba putih, dengan rambut kecoklatan yang tersibak terkena angin, mata merah itu, dan senyum hangat yang khas, berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Senyum itu. Senyum yang sangat ia rindukan.

Yukimura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat 'halusinasi' itu, wajar saja, walaupun ia berlari mengejarnya sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun, ia tidak akan bisa bersama wanita itu lagi

"Yuki!" Panggilnya lagi.

"Kita mungkin akan bertemu lagi, Yuki…, namun aku sendiri ragu…" Tukas wanita itu seraya berbalik.

Yukimura melihat bayangan wanita itu makin buram, lalu menghilang.

"Yah, mungkin…." Yukimura mendesah.

Hangatnya musim semi menemani lelaki ini melewati sisa hidupnya, menyongsong hari-hari esok yang masih misterius…

Bersamanya.

_You always be at my side for a long time…_

_I feel nice…_

_But now, you're not here anymore…_

_But I know, you will always be with me…_

_Forever.. ._

* * *

Walau aku tahu aku tidak akan memilikimu…

Ini pun sudah cukup.. .

* * *

_THE END_

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga FF ini \ ;) /

RnR please!


End file.
